Just Watch
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Will and Sonny in the backyard. Without clothes. WilSon. Duh. Rated M for a reason.


_**I promised Kaylie some raunchy WilSon bits and I wouldn't want to disappoint. Sooooo, without further ado, I present some good ole PWP.**_

_**WARNING: There is a smidge of lollipoppin in this story. If you're not in the mood for some dirty boy lovin' please exit stage left pronto.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Cause if it was… we'd be seeing this in real life. Sorry, not sorry. I'm a dirty perv when it comes to those sexy fuckers. **_

_**xx**_

Will rocked back on his heels and pushed his body up to a standing position. Raising his arms above his head, he clasped his fingers together and lengthened his muscles.

Exhaling slowly, Will lowered his arms and separated his grasp until the appendages were hanging loosely by his side.

Rolling his shoulders, Will finished stretching and wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel.

Silencing the stereo, Will glanced up when he heard an obnoxious wolf whistle coming from the back porch.

Shading his eyes with a hand, Will grinned when he spotted his favorite brunette lounged out on a deck chair.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

Sonny tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground, "Long enough to know that I'm gonna fuck you so damn good, right here and now."

Will swallowed thickly and dropped his gaze to Sonny's lap. The man wasn't kidding.

Grinning, Will approached slowly, "You and your damn voyeurism kink."

Sonny arched a brow, "I don't have a voyeurism kink. I have a Will Horton-Kiriakis kink, thank you very much."

"Says the man who gets off watching me while I do yoga..."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Exactly. You. It's all you baby."

Will chuckled as he took a seat next to his husband, "I doubt you want to even touch me right now, I'm drenched in sweat."

Sonny leaned forward and licked a line up the side of Will's neck, "Mmmmm my favorite."

Will gasped quietly as a chill raced through his body at the sensation of Sonny's tongue dancing across his heated flesh.

"Sonny, don't you dare start something you don't plan on finishing."

"I definitely plan on finishing you." Sonny grinned, quite pleased with his play on words.

Laughing quietly, Will pushed against Sonny's dark chest, "Lay back."

Holding up his hands, Sonny followed the command as he watched Will's every move.

The blonde stretched his arms out, finishing his workout, much to the delight of his husband.

Sonny groaned quietly, hardening further with Will's exaggerated movements.

Will grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing to the Greek.

The dark haired man shifted, and Will raised his brows, "You doin okay baby?"

Sonny swallowed, "Me? Oh. Yeah, totally good."

"Hmmmm, really?"

A soft blush spread across Sonny's cheeks, "Okay, I might have a _slight_ voyeurism kink. So what?"

Will threw his head back laughing and flashed a million dollar smile, "Shit you're too damn cute. You can fuck me seven ways from Sunday but the moment you say you have a kink you blush?"

Sonny ducked his head and groaned, "I hate you."

Will lifted Sonny's chin with two fingers, staring hard into dark brown eyes, "No. You don't. And you're about to love me even more, in fact."

Sonny's face scrunched up in confusion, "I am?"

Reaching for Sonny's right hand, Will tugged on it and placed it on a very prominent piece of the Greek.

Will bit his lip and stood slowly, well aware of the eyes that followed every move he made.

"Sonny?"

The dark haired man practically fell out of his chair, desperate for a taste of Will, "Yeah?"

Will swallowed, carefully choosing his next words, "I want you to get off watching me."

Sonny's eyes slipped close in unrestrained desire, "Fucking hell Will."

Snapping his fingers, Will took control, "You can't watch with your eyes closed baby."

Sonny's gaze flickered open and he took in the sight that was standing before him.

His drop dead gorgeous husband was glistening, sweat dripping off every surface. Tanned shoulders fed into toned biceps and narrowed into strong forearms. And oh god, those hands.

Rough in all the right places.

Sonny swallowed, seriously following Will's command to watch.

Those hands started to move and Sonny was a goner.

Will grinned, immensely grateful for the privacy fence that separated their backyard from the neighbors.

"You can watch. But you can't touch. At least until I say so. Got it?"

Sonny nodded, but that wasn't enough for the blonde.

"I asked you a question, didn't I?"

Sonny hardened even further and gulped, "Yeah."

Will stepped closer and bent down to Sonny's level, "Yeah, what?"

The power that Will was exerting drove Sonny even crazier and he shook his head to clear it, "Yeah I got it. No touching."

Pressing a quick kiss to Sonny's lips, Will stood, "Good boy."

Taking a deep breath, Will began to sway his hips. There wasn't any music so he had to keep a beat in his head; hoping this idea was going to work out as well as he thought it would.

Sonny groaned; he had the sexiest husband on the whole damn planet. No contest.

Will arched his back slightly and turned towards Sonny, displaying the prominent line of his hips.

Whimpering, Sonny palmed himself through his athletic shorts.

One of Will's hands cupped the back of his neck before slowly lowering and dancing across a well-toned chest.

Pausing briefly, Will playfully pinched and rolled each of the pink peaks and Sonny almost launched himself out of the chair.

Will moaned, driving Sonny even crazier, "Mmm Son. I wish it was you. Your hands, your mouth, your tongue." Pausing for effect, Will continued, "Your teeth. God, I love it when you bite."

Sonny arched his hips, unable to stop the sudden movement.

"Fuck Will, don't stop."

Loving the absolute control he had, Will continued to torment his husband by dropping his touch lower.

Using both hands, Will slipped a few fingers between the waistband of his shorts and briefs.

Sonny nearly collapsed, "Yes. Yes. Yes, oh god yes."

Will hesitated, "Something you wanted to see?"

Sonny nodded frantically, "Take it off. I wanna see you."

Pulling his hands out, Will settled them on his hips and grinned playfully, "I'm right here silly. What more could you want?"

Sonny frowned, "I wanna see _all_ of you."

Putting a hand under his chin, Will pretended to be deep in thought, "I just don't know what you could be talking about."

Exasperated, Sonny mumbled quietly and Will shook his head.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Sonny's cheeks flamed bright red and he nodded, looking down at his lap.

Will stepped close and raised his chin, staring straight into brown eyes darkened with desire.

"Ask."

Sonny whimpered, loving Will's expression of power.

"Please Will. I wanna see you come undone. I'm so hard just watching you."

Will nodded his approval, bending down to press a soft kiss to Sonny's jaw. He trailed his lips to Sonny's ear, moments away from rocking his world.

"Watch. When I come, I'm thinking of you. Only you. Take your shorts off, but don't touch. I want to see you totally and completely lose control without laying a hand on yourself. Think you can do that for me?"

Sonny's eyes slipped close and he tightened his hands into fists, struggling not to blow his load right then and there.

"Fuck."

Will backed away and waited for a few beats while Sonny shoved his shorts down and then kicked them off, sending the material flying.

Sucking in a deep breath, Will took in the sight laid out before him.

Sure, he was running this shit but that didn't mean he couldn't look.

The summer had darkened Sonny's skin to a deep olive and it was unbelievably sexy. They made frequent use of their private backyard and laid out sans shorts often, meaning Sonny was tan _all_ over.

Sonny gripped the sides of the chair, not quite sure what to do with his hands.

Will giggled slightly and arched a brow, "Need some help?"

Sonny pouted, "I'm fine. I just, uh, usually know what to hold on to."

"And what might that be?"

Thrusting his hips, Sonny's cock bounced against his abdomen and Will swallowed, thinking of how that felt when it was deep inside of him. Or when he had his lips wrapped around it. Or when...

Shaking his head, Will refocused on the task at hand and not how fucking incredible his husband's dick was.

Sonny smiled shyly, "That's usually what I'm holding."

Will reached down and stroked the hard flesh once, drawing a surprised gasp from between Sonny's lips.

"FUCK."

Will grinned, "Hmm, yeah I like holding that too."

Sonny panted softly and looked up at Will with wild eyes, "I almost came. From one stoke."

Intrigue flitted across Will's face, "Yeah, you _definitely_ have a voyeurism kink."

Nodding Sonny didn't even fight the accusation this time.

Will bit his lip, recalling how hot and heavy Sonny felt in hands, "You're so hard baby. God I wish that was inside me."

Sonny arched his hips and whimpered, "Will. I'm gonna come right now if you don't stop."

Pouting, Will played out a few scenarios in his head before settling on his favorite.

"I wanna play."

Sonny's brow furrowed, "Aren't we already?"

Will shook his head as a dangerous smile settled on his lips, "No. I wanna play. With you. See how much you can take."

Groaning, Sonny shook his head, "I don't think that's gonna be very much baby."

Now that the idea was in his mind, Will didn't want to give it up, "Please. If it gets to be too much I'll stop."

Sonny knew his husband, "Bullshit you will. But okay, you're running the show today."

Will clapped with delight and quickly shed his shorts and then pushed his briefs down his legs before taking a seat.

Sonny groaned, "Yeah, not gonna last long at all."

Blue eyes danced with delight and Sonny swallowed thickly, he was so going to regret this.

Will reached under the chair, betting that Sonny had stashed a bottle of what he was looking for. Feeling the small container, Will pulled it out, victorious.

"Knew it! You totally were planning on doing me out here."

Sonny shrugged and then gasped when Will nudged his cock, "Got me. I totally was."

Will wrapped a light hand around Sonny's erection and made a small noise.

"What?"

Shaking his head, Will didn't answer, instead, he tightened his fist and went up and down a few times.

Sonny writhed, pleasure shooting through every nerve ending in his body.

"Fuck Will. I'm already so close."

Will giggled softly and palmed the hardest part of Sonny, "I can tell."

Panting, Sonny threw his head back, "I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last."

Backing off, Will lightened his touch until he was barely grazing Sonny's skin.

"So fucking hard for me, aren't you?"

Sonny nodded frantically, "All you. All for you."

Will squirted a small amount of lube in his hand and rubbed them together, inhaling as the strawberry scent invaded his senses.

Sonny tensed in anticipation, waiting to see what Will was going to do.

"Relax baby."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say."

Grinning, Will reached for Sonny and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock.

Tightening his grip, Will barely moved up and down, causing Sonny to cry out, "More. God, please Will. I need more."

Will didn't respond to the plea, choosing to slow his actions even further.

Sonny whimpered loudly and arched his back, "FUCK."

Loving every second of this torturous dance, Will continued, "Tell me what it feels like Sonny."

Gasping, Sonny collapsed back against the chair and Will released his hold.

"It feels like I'm seconds away from having the most amazing orgasm of my life, but I just can't get there. Like something is holding me back. God, it hurts so fucking good Will."

Will shivered with Sonny's vivid description, "Something's holding you back, eh?"

Sonny nodded, "I just can't get there."

Readjusting his grip, Will claimed control once more, "That's because you belong to me right now. And because I am the one who decides when you can come, got it?"

Unable to respond with words, Sonny just nodded frantically. His hands were wrapped around the plastic arms of the chair, knuckles white with exertion.

"Please. God, please Will. I'm gonna lose it."

Will immediately removed his hands and Sonny nearly screamed in frustration as the blonde clamored out of the chair.

The dark chest heaved and Sonny's eyes were squeezed shut as he writhed, breathless.

"Sonny? Baby, we're almost there. Watch me."

Curious eyes popped open and refocused on Will's lithe form, "Please Will."

Will smiled lovingly as his hands trailed down to his erection. Wrapping one hand around the base and using the other to gently stroke his shaft, he continued to keep his gaze on Sonny.

"Does this turn you on?"

Sonny whimpered as he watched each twist of Will's wrist.

Will stopped, groaning softly under his breath, "Answer me."

Swallowing, Sonny's voice was strained as he vocalized the response to Will's question, "More than you'll ever know."

Eyeing the angry red color of Sonny's cock, Will decided that his man had endured enough and it was time for both of them to get off.

"Sonny?"

Barely able to verbally respond, Sonny made a sound of acknowledgment as he continued to focus on Will's hands, "Hmmm?"

"Baby? Look at me. Watch me." Will groaned deeply as he fixated his attention on the overly sensitive head of his cock.

The commands filtered through Sonny's lust clouded mind and he snapped his head up, locking his gaze on Will's dark blue eyes.

Will blinked several times, shocked by the pure trust shining in those pools of molten chocolate. This man was his soul mate and he was undoubtedly the luckiest guy on the planet.

And now it was time to rock his baby's world.

Will practically growled, "Sonny?"

"Fuck. Will. Please."

The broken sentence conveyed everything Sonny was feeling and more.

"Now. Come for me, _now_."

Sonny practically sobbed with relief as he erupted. The force of his orgasm rocked his body and his back arched obscenely before he collapsed against the warm plastic.

Will's own release was triggered watching Sonny's undoing. It was absolutely breathtaking.

The Greek was still shaking, small tremors controlling his body.

Will wobbled his way towards his husband, scared he'd somehow hurt the man.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

Nodding, Sonny slowly peeled his eyes open and looked up at Will, "You're a goddamn vixen Horton."

Relieved, Will let out a loud sigh, "I thought you were in shock or something!"

Grinning, Sonny gingerly sat up and reached for his love, "It's entirely possible. I've never had an orgasm like that in my entire life."

Will's smile was smug and Sonny stood, intent on kissing it right off his gorgeous face.

"You know, I think you might be right…"

Will waited for Sonny to elaborate, and when he didn't, the blonde arched a brow, "Well, I'm sure that's the case, but about what?"

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's neck and pulled him close, whispering against the defined jaw, "I might have a _slight_ voyeurism kink."

Laughing, Will turned to capture Sonny's lips in a deep kiss, "There's nothing _slight_ about it Kiriakis. You have a full blown obsession with watching people."

Sonny shook his head, "Not people. You. Just you."

Will grinned and pressed another kiss to Sonny's lips, "That's okay. I like it when you watch."

Lacing their fingers together, the couple turned for the house, ready to spend the rest of their lazy day together. And preferably naked.

_**OH EM GEEEEEEEEEE.**_

_**This little baby has been rolling around on my iPad since my Aruba vacation. AKA 90285931 years ago.**_

_**As many of you have guessed, life is absolutely crazy insane nutso right about now. If you follow me on twitter, I'm sure you've seen my rants. (And for that, I'm so terribly sorry). **_

_**Anyways, I'm not gonna make any excuses, other than holy shit life is hard when you have a full time job, go to school full time and own a house. **_

_**Many thanks to my cupcakes on twitter who are absolutely STEALLAR at keeping me semi sane. (NOT an easy task). You bbs are the bestest.**_

_**Please review – my muse has gone without attention for so long, she's horrible to deal with lately ;)**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. I SWEAR I'll be updating ITF and FTRK and other OS soon(ish). (ish is a VERY loooooooose term).**_


End file.
